


The Gardens

by Mithras



Series: The Gardens [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Breeding benches, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Alphas with Cocks, First Time, Hickeys, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Male omegas with vaginas, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other people having sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plugs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Somnophilia, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithras/pseuds/Mithras
Summary: The Gardens was a rather large and beautifully maintained outdoor mating space in the middle of downtown. It’s one of many mating spaces around the world, found more often in densely populated areas, but are virtually everywhere. A lot of alphas and omegas spend many of their years after maturity visiting mating spaces before settling down. Quite a few of them never settle, preferring to ‘sow their wild oats’. Peter firmly places himself in the latter group.Basically, everybody is horny and Peter Hale, alpha, is on the prowl. He fucks a lot of omegas.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Gardens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088786
Comments: 33
Kudos: 463





	The Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe my first foray into writing is porn. 10k of dirty, filthy, kink filled porn. Maybe with a sprinkling of world building... YOLO! 
> 
> Trying to avoid overusing words is hard. Also. Grammar hard.
> 
> There are, of course, some problematic concepts and I’ve tried to tag them all, but you have been forewarned. Some points:  
> • All other characters besides Stiles and Peter are non-important OCs, except a brief mention of Malia.  
> • Some acts are performed by non-important OCs and not by the main pair.  
> • In the REAL world, there is no consent unless someone explicitly say yes. CONSENT IS SEXY. But in this FICTIONAL world, the moment they step into the mating spaces, consent is always implied for all mature adults. It’s a free for all until a character says no. I’ve tagged this as dubious consent just in case though.  
> • 16 is the “age of maturity”. Stiles is 16 and Peter is 33.  
> • No one under 16 has sex, but sex is “normal” and done in public and private, often times in the presence of others, just like eating.  
> • The way omegas are portrayed can be interpreted as a reflection of misogyny in the real world. In this fic, it isn’t and it’s not problematic. The word cunt and pussy are used.
> 
> Don't copy/republish this elsewhere.

“Welcome back, Mr. Hale,” the alpha behind the gated fence greets him as he approaches.

Peter presses his hand against the scanner and the guard barely glances at his computer monitor, which displays a large picture of his face with a red border, designating him as an alpha, along with his name, birthday, and other personal details. Peter visits here often enough that he recognizes most of the employees here by name, and they, him.

“Hello, Paul. How’d the appointment the other day go?”

Paul presses the button to unlock the gate and open the automatic door. The guard’s face beams with happiness as he proudly states, “The doc says she’s eleven weeks along with triplets!”

“Congratulations.” Peter gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder as the gate closes and the locks shut again behind him. “She’s quite fertile, isn’t she? What will that make now? Seven?”

“That I know of!” Paul laughs boisterously at his own joke and Peter smiles back in response. Only the children an alpha claims are counted. The others belong solely to their omega parent.

Peter knows that Paul gave his omega the Claiming Bite two years ago and they have so far produced a set of twins and are now apparently expecting a litter of triplets. Like all alphas, Paul has felt the need to satiate his lust and spread his seed, mating omegas whenever he felt the need to during his youthful years. That was before he found his Nora and decided to settle down. Nora has two of her own, each a product of different fathers from her own liaisons before Paul. While multiples are common, the average rate of pregnancy for a breeding age omega not on birth control is once every three years, so Nora was quite the statistical outlier. Together, they made one sickenly, and ever growing, happy family.

Peter doesn’t think he’ll ever settle down. Can’t ever picture himself coming home to one omega when he can have his pick of many. Even if he decides to Claim one, he doesn’t think one omega could be enough for him, would continue to fuck as many as he can. He can, of course, picture his children though, with half his DNA and possibly Peter’s blue eyes, nose, or curly brown hair.

(He has met five of them in the wild over the years, but he’s certain there are more, considering how many omegas he had the pleasure of breeding and how multiples are so common. He came across one of them a few months ago at the supermarket. He recognized the soft powdered scent of his progeny in the alpha female toddler with dirty blond hair, about six years old. Peter smiled at the child’s suspicious eyes and at her baby brother and then smirked at her omega mother. She recognized his scent as her daughter’s sire and propositioned him for a second round. She was happy with her daughter and was thrilled at the possibility of having another from his seed.

They checked the kids in at the closest day-care center down the block, one of many across the city, before he bent her over a bench on the sidewalk out front and knotted her. After his knot softened, he fucked and knotted her again, pushing more of his cum inside her. More cum increased the chance pregnancy and Peter is nothing, if not thorough.

The detour took up an hour of his day, but Peter didn’t mind and was pleased to have been able to provide a service. He wondered if it took and if she was currently glowing with pregnancy.)

“What’s it been like today?”

“The weather is nice this afternoon so we’ve had a decent amount of traffic. I only started my shift two hours ago, but so far, I’ve seen a lot of omegas and not enough alphas. You’ll have your work cut out for you.”

Peter thanks him for the information.

“Enjoy your stay at _The Gardens_ , sir,” Paul says before returning to his post in the security booth.

 _The Gardens_ was a rather large and beautifully maintained outdoor mating space in the middle of downtown, surrounded on all sides by tall office buildings and a fence made with thick metal bars, painted black with an intricate swirling motif across the top. Peter could see the cars driving by and the people walking down the sidewalks through the fence’s gaps. The park spans six city blocks, is funded by tax payers’ dollars, and is filled with various native trees, plants, and flowers, along with plenty of places to rest and enjoy the scenery.

Peter is well travelled and splits most of his time between Beacon City and NYC due to work. Whenever he’s in Beacon City, he frequently patronizes _The Gardens_.

It’s one of many mating spaces around the world, found more often in densely populated areas, but are virtually everywhere. Sometimes, they are parks like The Gardens. Sometimes, they are a room at a community center, a dedicated building, or a floor space in an office building. There are nine publicly funded mating spaces just in New York City, never mind counting the numerous private clubs, non-profits, or places in the surrounding neighborhoods. Peter has visited many of them, both public and private. Some are nicer than others, but they all serve the same purpose.

His favorite private club is at the Palazzo Farnese in Rome, only open at specific times of the year, invite only. His favorite public space is Grand Central Terminal because of how convenient and populated it is. All he has to do is head up the stairs before or after he catches a train, pull out his cock, and there’s an omega immediately in front of him offering up their holes for his cock. The public spaces tend to have more foot traffic. _The Gardens_ is his second favorite public space.

A lot of alphas and omegas spend many of their years after maturity visiting mating spaces before settling down. Quite a few of them never settle, preferring to ‘sow their wild oats’. Peter firmly places himself in the latter group.

Down the path close to the gate, Peter’s eyes are immediately drawn to the omega sprawled across the outdoor settee, a bra discarded on the ground by his feet. Omegas only wear those to support their engorged breasts during pregnancy, but many also don’t care for them. Her legs are spread wide and her long pleated skirt is scrunched up at the waist. Between her legs, a male alpha ruts into her. Her top is pulled down enough so that her breasts pop out. His hands are beneath her chemise, each with a handful of breast pushed high enough to see her pebbled nipples between his fingers. Her breasts are large and swollen, spilling droplets of milk.

As Peter walks around them for a better view, he can see the omega’s black hair and glazed eyes, her wet drooling mouth beneath the alpha woman thrusting her dick in her mouth.

The man catches Peter watching, grins, and then drags the brunette’s skirt up higher, pushing the waistband up to her ribs, high enough to see the swell of her abdomen. He hitches up her hips to give Peter a better view of the slick slide of his cock into the folds of the omega’s cunt. The man grabs her hips and picks up his pace.

Peter is close enough to the trio that he can pick up the musky smell of sex and the omega’s pheromones. The low simmering arousal he had been walking with all day ramps up. His dick twitches in his jeans and he reaches down to cup himself, slowly massaging himself to full hardness.

The sounds of wet slaps in front of him increases in tempo along with the omega’s low muffled voice. The man lets out a growl, hips frantic now, before stilling to grind his growing knot into her. It triggers her orgasm and her hands clutch at the legs of alpha sitting on her face. The omega lets out a long moan which hitches with every thrust of the female alpha’s cock in her mouth.

Peter hears someone coming down the path and steps out of their way. The middle-aged alpha is wearing an expensive suit and has perfectly styled dark hair and a graying beard. Their eyes briefly meet over the head of the small naked male omega cradled in his arms whose legs are wrapped around the alpha’s back.

Peter’s eyes are drawn to the alpha’s thick fingers spread across each ass cheek, the omega’s skin white from how strong those fingers are gripping him. His gaze zeroes in on the omega’s slick asshole, from which a stream of cum drips down his thighs and onto the alpha’s pants. The zipper of the alpha’s slacks is open, his cock jutting up and out into the omega’s cunt. With every step the alpha takes, Peter can see the omega stretch wide on the large knot, never quite releasing it before being slammed down with each bounce.

Peter almost mourns the alpha’s suit when he sees that his coat, slacks, and even belt are covered in a thick layer of spend and slick. He wonders if the dry-cleaners can save them. The mess is why he prefers to always have a more comfortable and easily washable set of clothing on hand. The clothes are great for the frequent occasions he visits a mating space whenever the urge arises or when he has to schmooze with alpha business partners he barely tolerates. Peter prefers alpha posturing over golf than a dick measuring at private mating parties. (Peter knows some of his colleagues resent him for having an above average cock. It’s thick and long and his knot is five and a quarter inches in diameter compared to the average three and a half. Most fall within a half inch range of average, give or take.)

Today, he’s wearing designer jeans and a Henley, chest hair peeking in the deep vee of the collar. He left his suit hanging in his office three blocks away.

When they pass him, Peter can finally see the omega’s youthful face. His short brown hair is matted with sweat, cheeks dusted pink. His eyes are half lidded with pleasure and delirious with cock. His breath hitches with each step the alpha takes. It’s obvious the omega has been thoroughly fucked and the alpha is planning on taking him home for even a more thorough and private fucking.

Peter has never taken an omega home. Doesn’t need to when they can be fucked practically anywhere. Some omegas, he has wined and dined, either fucking them right there in the restaurant, out on the street, or he brings them to a mating space, leaving them after he breeds them full. Since he doesn’t take them home, he hasn’t bothered setting up a play room either, but he supposes he could if wanted. He has plenty of room in both of his penthouses in Beacon City and NYC.

The alpha declines Paul’s offer for clothes for the omega and the gate is opened to let them out. Peter watches as they step out onto the curb outside the gates, sidestepping the other pedestrians and towards the valet to wait for a car.

Turning back to the threesome, Peter sees that the female alpha in the black blouse has gotten up to walk away, her pants hanging over an arm. The brunette’s face and some of her hair is covered in a thick layer of cum and her cries are now louder without a cock to muffle the sound. The male alpha is now rutting his knot into her in short quick stabs. The alpha is drinking from her nipple, a hand rubbing at her clit. The alpha gestures Peter to the other breast and Peter accepts the invitation, suckling at it, drawing out the rich milk. All the omega does is clutch both of their heads to her chest, writhing and crying in overstimulation.

Peter’s cock throbs with a bit more urgency. Wanting to find his own release, he gulps down one last mouthful and leaves them to walk further into the park. He heads for the east corner of the park, towards the maze, and walks by a picnic area in a small grass field.

There’s an alpha fucking furiously into the omega bent over one of the benches. He growls at Peter as he walks by and possessively clutches her harder. Peter gives them a wide berth. Most people are happy to share, but sometimes, some people just get possessive. Possessiveness is a trait usually reserved for alphas who are planning to or have already Claimed a mate.

Another alpha is lying on the grass, thrusting up into a blonde female omega riding his dick. A blond male omega with similar features to the female, probably her twin, is waiting for his turn, riding the alpha’s fingers, chasing after a knot he’s not getting yet. He is letting out distressed noises. When aroused omegas crave a knot and they aren’t getting what they want, they become distressed and let out cries that triggers an alpha’s instincts to appease.

Peter sees the moment he catches the scent of another alpha and snaps his head to Peter. Hungry for his turn, the omega wrenches himself off the alpha’s fingers and crawls quickly over to Peter on hands and knees before slobbering and nuzzling at his clothed cock. Peter grabs hold of his blond hair to yank his head back.

His other hand opens the zipper of his jeans and pulls out his throbbing cock. He guides the omega’s head forward and rubs his dick over the omega’s mouth, teasingly dragging his cockhead over eager lips and cheek bones, and leaving a trail of precum. His tongue is desperately flicking out, trying chase the head of his cock, but Peter’s firm hand in his hair prevents him from following.

After deeming precum is satisfactorily smeared over the blond’s face, Peter feeds him his cock and pushes himself down that throat in one steady thrust. Peter sighs in pleasure when the hot wet throat convulses tightly around his cock, gag reflex activated. Peter lets him go and he comes up for deep breath of air before he puts his mouth back on Peter, licking and swallowing down the droplets leaking out of the slit. Almost immediately, the blond deepthroats him, throat working hard to milk his cock for a few seconds before coming up, leaving a trail of saliva on the underside. Every bob of his head, the omega presses his nose against Peter’s groin, deeply breathing in his musk and using his throat to massage Peter.

His hunger for an orgasm steadily rises with each second and Peter debates whether he wants to waste his cum down his throat or breed him. His desire to breed almost always wins, so Peter pulls him off. The omega whines for more, lips slick with saliva, before Peter pushes him down onto his knees, head down and ass up. Peter sees that his cunt has already been used, probably from the alpha he was just with. A trail of cum and slick glistens down his thighs.

When he lines himself up and thrusts in, the omega lets out a pleased sigh. He fucks into the cunt below in him with fervor, eyes drawn to where they are joined, watching the cum squelch and froth around his cock. The loose skin around his knot is sensitive and every time that ring of muscle passes over it, a shot of arousal is sent straight through his groin.

Peter feels his orgasm coming, so he pushes in as deep as he can and waits for his knot to expand. He grinds his cock in deep and comes, a rush of potent alpha seed depositing in the omega, triggering him to orgasm. The omega’s vaginal walls clamp down tight on his knot and milks him.

Peter doesn’t need to, but he rubs the omega’s cocklette. Male omega cocklettes are tiny things, the equivalent of female omega clits, maybe two inches long or less, not meant for much use except as pleasure centers for their cunts. The stimulation makes the omega clamp just a little bit harder on him.

He’s still leaking cum from his first ejaculation when Peter’s cock jettisons more of his cum into the omega.

Peter breathes heavily for a while, riding out his orgasm, hips jerking with each pulse of cum. He imagines maybe his seed will take. Maybe it won’t. Maybe the omega is on birth control. Either way, after a few minutes, the pulses taper off and his knot begins to soften.

Peter knows how to stimulate his knot in a such way that it stays inflated longer. The more cum, the longer it is plugged up, the better the chances are for breeding. When an omega orgasms, it triggers a biological mechanism that makes the omega’s body more receptive to alphas. Part of that biological mechanism includes sending electrical signals to the muscles of the vaginal walls to contract and expand, otherwise known as “milking the knot”. The omega also releases chemosignals through pheromones and omega slick, signaling to the alpha partner’s body that the omega is ready for a knot. This combination encourages an alpha’s knot to expand and to expedite the production of cum. If an omega is stimulated enough to continue triggering the body’s breeding mechanism, an alpha can keep his knot hard for longer periods of time.

He knotted an especially feisty omega for almost an hour once. He was extremely horny and she was equally entertaining and so desperate for it that it amused himself to oblige her. Otherwise, it normally takes his knot less than ten minutes to soften. When he makes his rounds with the omegas, he usually doesn’t knot them for too long. There’s always another omega waiting to be filled. Quantity is important. If he wanted to though, Peter is sure he has enough stamina to tie himself to an omega for hours.

He pulls out and he eagerly watches the way the omega’s pussy is gaping, trying to grasp at air, the clenching vaginal muscles inadvertently squeezing out his cum. He uses his fingers to push as much as he can back in. Done here, he stands up and walks away.

With his dick still hanging out, his cock dribbling cum onto his jeans, he finds the entrance to the maze and makes his way in. There’s no point in putting it away when he’s going to be using it all day.

The maze is lined with five foot tall green hedges. It’s not exactly difficult to navigate, not when he is tall enough to see his destination over the green folliage and can easily path his way there. The maze has a few turns that leads to few dead ends where one can find the breeding benches, but Peter’s goal is the gazebo in the center. He’s familiar enough with the maze to go straight there. He has to step over a couple rutting in the middle of the path and tells them there is a breeding bench right around that other corner if they need it. Twice, he had to maneuver his way past needy omegas grabbing at his cock. One even managed to get him down her throat before he could push her away.

There are six swings arranged in a circle in the gazebo, all waist high. They are currently occupied by two female and four male omegas, naked, laying down in their swings, with their legs spread wide, cradled in loops above them. All of them are dripping cum from their cunts. Some are also dripping from their assholes.

“Mind if I join you?” Peter asks the other two alphas in the gazebo. One of them is lazily stroking herself on the lounge, eyes intent on the two omegas next to her who are hungrily eating each other out, drool and slick dripping down their chins. The other alpha is currently fucking one of the male omegas, using the swing to pull out and slam back in.

“Yeah man. Take your pick. These omegas are so hungry for cum, I can’t keep up,” the alpha says, a little out of breath.

“Much obliged,” Peter responds.

Walking up to one of the females, he drags his fingers through her dripping mess and pushes them into her open mouth. She suddenly perks up and greedily sucks on Peter’s fingers. Her hands grab his to make sure he stays. Using his other hand, he pushes three fingers into her cunt and the omega yells out an “Alpha!”

The force of the penetration pushes her swing out and when she swings back hard into his fingers, a glob of cum squelches out. It looks like she has multiple loads in her already, he notes. Peter scoops up some of the leaking cum and pushes them into her ass, slicking the way for his cock.

After determining she had enough, he coats himself in her mess before pushing himself into her ass. It’s tight and hot and Peter groans as she spasms upon his entrance, not quite ready. He pulls out and pushes in, using both hands to guide the swing, bouncing her on his cock. Peter takes his time, enjoying the way she feels around him.

Another omega is moaning loud enough to distract him from watching the slick slide of his cock. When he looks up, Peter sees that the alpha woman now has both the omegas facing each other, one lying on top of the other. She’s behind on top of them both, fucking her cock into the bottom one and fisting the one they’re sandwiching in tempo. The one being fisted was the source of the loud noise, practically wailing, both of the omegas' voices undulating every time she punches in.

The other alpha has already finished knotting the male omega and has moved on, fucking a steady rhythm in the next female omega.

In the next swing over, a male omega reaches out to Peter, grabbing his sleeve and trying to drag him over. “Breed me, alpha!”

Peter pulls away and firmly tells him, “No, omega. You need to wait your turn.”

The omega pouts at him and the alpha on the other side of the circle of swings lets out a laugh. “They’re so needy.”

He’s right of course. They are so needy. Peter decides to pick up the pace and slams the omega faster over his cock. The skin at the base is becoming more sensitive, slowly inflating. As the heat in his groin crescendo and his balls tighten up, Peter pushes roughly into her, his thighs slapping against her ass. The knockback from that thrust causes the swing to pull away from him, but he takes hold of the swing and grinds in. His knot inflates again and he groans in release. When fully expanded, he lets go of the swing and inertia bounces the omega back and forth on him. Her ass clutches tightly on his knot every time the swing pulls her away and Peter slowly rocks his hips to keep up the swing’s momentum, letting gravity do most of the work. With every pulse of his knot, he adds more come to her ass. His cum begins to leak out of her and he vaguely notes that the crotch of his jeans is now damp with slick and cum.

As he waits for his knot to deflate, the two alphas and some of the omegas have moved on, leaving three male omegas and the one female he’s still dumping cum into on the swings.

When he softens, he pulls out and hops out of his shoes and jeans, laying them in one of the open cubbys by the gazebo’s railing. He’ll remember to get them before he leaves. If not, they’ll probably end up in the large “Lost and Found” room next to the security gate by morning. The items there are sorted by date and the ones older than a month are washed and offered to those who misplaced theirs on their way out or donated to charity. Most of the clothes at mating spaces are left behind by omegas. In descending order of frequency, there is generally a lot of underwear, followed by pants, skirts, socks, jackets, shirts, bras, shoes, then various accessories like plugs and jewelry. Peter is pretty good at keeping track of his clothing, but he has lost a few items before. Nothing important enough for him to ever bother searching for them again though.

Peter has a preference for pretty boy omegas, their cunts, and their adorable little cocklettes. He ends up playing Russian Roulette with the remaining male omegas, taking turns feeding them his thick cock. He tries to give each of them the cock they are begging for equally, but he only has one knot and can only breed them so fast. They all give him distressed cries when he pulls out completely and moves to the next one. He does this until the need becomes too great and he finally pops his knot in one of their cunts.

While his cock is being milked, a park attendant who came by to restock drinks for the gazebo offers Peter some water, which he graciously drinks down. He massages his palm over the pretty boy’s abdomen, silently willing the cum he deposits there to take. Considering how much cum he already had in him, Peter’s chances were low according to volume.

Knot deflated, he pulls out and thinks of his options. He is still the only alpha in the gazebo and there are two omegas he hasn’t bred yet. He has already knotted three times, but that’s nothing for an alpha in their prime like Peter. These omegas are still beckoning him, still trying to draw him in with their omega pheromones and pleas. He feels a little pity for their empty holes and he can’t leave them alone.

Decision made, he starts up another round of roulette with the two remaining omegas. After he finishes this round with his knot inside another cunt, two new alphas have joined them, one carrying an omega.

He points to the male omega he hasn’t knotted yet and tells them, “He hasn’t had a knot in a while.”

The lone alpha comes up and immediately pushes his cock into the boy. His whining dies down immediately.

The other alpha strips his omega of her shirt, leaving her bare of everything except socks. With quick precision and efficiency, he has her arranged in a spare swing and on his cock in under a minute.

Since the omegas are being attended to and now have access to the cock they need, Peter moves on. He makes his way out of the maze and heads towards the break room with his jeans and shoes in hand.

The break room is a building in the middle of park. It’s a small building, encased in tall glass windows with a free snack and beverage bar. The inside contains comfortable couches, coffee tables, lots of cushions along with bathrooms and showers. A few staff members are walking around, fetching items, refilling drinks, and attending to the patrons needs. The veranda outside is decorated with weatherproof furniture, large patio umbrellas, and a few empty fire pits, interspersed with heat lamps for the evening still hours away. While the break room and the veranda are for resting, unlike the outside, no sexual activities are allowed inside this building and only allowed outside.

Peter heads towards the veranda and lays himself down on one of the unoccupied lounge chairs. He can see a few people on the couches and pillows inside, but there are a handful of others also resting outside.

An attendant comes by and Peter requests more water and a plate of fruit. A point against publicly funded mating spaces is the lack of alcohol, but considering how they are funded by taxes and donations, it’s understandable that the government didn’t want the extra liability. Lack of inhibition can result in fighting over mating partners and destruction of property. While both public and private spaces require signing a waiver, private spaces are for-profit with entrance fees and memberships. They can charge for drinks and can afford extra security guards and lawyers.

A few feet away from him in another lounge chair lays a naked pair on their stomachs. The omega has his eyes closed, probably taking a nap and an alpha is laying on top of him. Taking care not to disturb the omega’s rest, the alpha is softly rolling his hips into the one below him in wide arcs, eventually becoming smaller arcs as his knot inflates. Peter sips his water and eats his fruit. A few minutes later, the alpha gets up to head inside. His cock is still dripping, knot deflated. He comes back out a moment later with drinks, snacking on a granola bar before laying back on top of the omega. The alpha’s wet cock is fed back into the omega’s pussy. The omega doesn’t stir. The alpha starts rolling his hips again.

Peter closes his eyes and lays with his hands behind his head, still pantless. He naps for a bit. Not sure how much time passed, maybe only a few minutes, Peter becomes aware of a tongue sliding up his cock. The tongue pauses before coming back for a little more, maybe gauging Peter’s reaction. It feels unsure and tentative, like they’re not sure what to do about the taste or the texture on their tongue. Peter gives a little hum of encouragement. He gives the owner of the tongue more time to explore, relaxing further into the lounge chair and enjoying the little kitten licks. With each swipe, that tongue becomes more confident, cleaning off the cum and slick on dick, his balls, and his thighs. Hands pick up his cock, cradling it lightly, exploring the shape of it, how the omega couldn't wrap his fingers around it completely, the vein on the underside of his cock, the heft of his balls. The tip of his dick enters a warm mouth and rests there. A tongue slides over the head of it, over his slit, trying to chase the taste of his seed and precum.

Peter opens his eyes to see a very _very_ pretty boy omega with bright amber eyes kneeling next to his chair, mouth on his cock. He looks young, not out of his teens yet. Young enough that he might have recently reached the age of maturity, only been mated a few times, going off the tentative exploration of his cock earlier. Peter isn’t worried that he’s too young. Admittance requires that all attendees be past the age of maturity, which is sixteen.

Peter brings a hand up and caresses the pale skin of his cheek, and the omega’s eyes meets his. He runs his fingers over his moles and then down to the lips around his cock.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Peter purrs. “What pretty eyes you have.”

The boy flushes pink and averts his eyes down to the cock still in his mouth.

“Is this your first time sucking cock?”

The boy nods.

“Your first time here?”

A nod.

A pause before Peter asks, “Your first cock ever?”

Another nod.

The corner of Peter’s lips curl up in a smirk. The boy flushes even further red, letting out a burst of arousal that Peter can almost taste.

He loves all omegas, but virgins are a rare treat. Especially virgin pretty boy omegas.

A virgin pretty boy omega has practically just fallen right into his lap. Literally.

Virgins are so sweet and eager and redden so prettily, he’s sure this boy will be no different. You don’t encounter one every day despite Peter’s frequent attendances at mating spaces. Quite often, somebody gets to them the moment the step in the door. Peter did this a lot in his early years, but has since further matured and he’s no longer the type to prowl the park entrance for them when there are so many other omegas already waiting for cock. Large knots aren’t usually recommended for first timers. Omegas are made for cock though, so he doesn’t bother warning his partners of his size, even if they’re virgins.

Every once in a while, it’s nice to cross paths with an omega who is still untouched and unlearned. Peter experiences great thrills being the first to teach virgin omegas the wonders of sexual pleasure, teaching them to need cock, how to use each of their holes to milk for cum, and potentially ruining them for future alphas. Mating is in Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs after all and as an alpha, it is his duty to help as many omegas as he can fulfill that need. It calls to a primal part of himself, knowing that he’s been there first. That he’s essentially the foundation of an omega’s sexual preferences. All future matings will be compared against him.

“Don’t be shy, pretty boy,” Peter says. “There’s a first time for everything.”

He moves his fingers to the top of the boy’s head and into his brunette hair, long enough to grab, brushing it a few times before gripping it. He leads the boy’s mouth further onto his cock, moving it back and forth over his cockhead before the boy gets the picture and takes over, bobbing his head. The mouth is warm and wet and each bob brings his cock deeper until he is successfully taking in half his cock. Peter watches with half lidded eyes.

“That’s good. Take more of me. Don’t stop until it’s all in your mouth.”

Gradually, little by little, Peter pulls the omega’s towards his groin, pushing his cock deeper and further in that throat. He lets out a low groan when the head of his cock hits the back of that throat. The boy’s gag reflex kicks in and his throat spasms a bit before he pulls back, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself. Only just for a moment though, before he wraps his lips back on Peter and tries again, this time trying to push past his gag reflex on each downward head movement. His lips are spit shiny and stretched wide, drool dripping down the corner.

Peter lets out a pleased grumble, closes his eyes again, and brings his hand back to the back of his head, his chest splayed out. The omega takes direction well and seems to be a quick learner. Peter lets the omega take his time, enjoying the way the boy tries to take Peter deeper, deeper down his throat, learning how to override his own gag reflex. Deepthroating is a skill all omegas need to learn.

It takes a few tries, a few more times pulling off to breathe and to calm down his throat. When those lips finally reach the base of his cock, Peter re-opens his eyes and sees how proud the omega is. The pretty omega’s lips are stretched wide, as wide as they can over his thick cock and Peter’s sensitive cockhead is being massaged by that still overactive throat.

“Good boy,” Peter praises him and then tells him, “Now keep that cock right there. Just like that.”

His eyes blink in understanding and he adjusts his knees, moving closer to Peter’s chair so that he can push his face further into Peter’s groin and comfortably lay his head in his lap.

Peter runs his hands through the head of hair in his lap and is lulled into a lazy meditative state. The boy flutters his eyes shut, still taking deep breaths through his nostrils, smelling nothing but Peter and his cock. They lay there for a while. His throat muscles slowly calm down, getting used to his cock. Every so often when he swallows, Peter’s balls tighten up and a bolt of pleasure travels up his spine.

The boy is almost asleep when Peter rouses fifteen minutes later, ready to continue his teaching. The next lesson will be introducing his cunt to a knot and teaching it how to milk one for cum.

He pulls the boy off his cock and he makes a sound of displeasure as Peter stands. Peter pushes him into laying down in his vacated chair. The omega reclines back, propped up on his elbows.

He reaches down to pull off his shoes, socks, and sweats. Peter lets out soft laugh and admires the lace panties, soaked through with omega slick. His panties have a little bow in the front and his cocklette is pushing it forward. It’s adorable.

Peter also strips him of his shirt and stands back, taking in the sight of all that pale bare skin, lightly decorated with moles.

His nipples are dusty pink, pebbling in the air. His waist is slender and hips are wide. Peter images that stomach round with his pups. The boy flushes redder under his assessing gaze, his blush going all the way down his neck and into his chest. He hopes the boy never outgrows it. His flushed cheeks are rather endearing.

Peter plants his knees on each side of the omega’s legs, leans down, and mouths over the little cocklette. His panties are so wet now, his slick is spreading to his thighs. The omega pushes his hips up in surprise and pleasure, but Peter’s hands push them back down. He aggressively mouths the cocklette and then leans down to try to suck up his slick through his panties. The omega’s hands are now in his hair trying to tug his face closer. His hips are undulating, trying to push more of his crotch onto Peter’s tongue.

“Please,” the omega begs. “I… I need-,” his voice cuts off into another moan when Peter pushes tongue against his leaking cunt through the fabric, chasing the ambrosia of omega slick. He sucks as much as he can out the fabric and licks up what he can from his thighs. He uses a claw to tear a large hole in the lace fabric at his crotch. With direct access to that wet pussy, the alpha eagerly rolls his tongue over the omega’s folds, licks wide swaths across exposed skin, and then flicks his tongue into the omega in mimicry of what a cock would do, entering as far as he can.

Peter’s nose is buried in that fabric. He can smell the slick leaking from him, liking the omega’s taste, his smell, and his omegan cries of pleasure. He’s gushing so much, all Peter wants is more, to drink in and bury his nose between this omega’s legs and make him cry.

But he knows what the omega needs isn’t just tongue. He needs penetration and so he brings up his hand to press two fingers inside beside his tongue. They slide in easily and Peter runs his fingers over the soft walls of his cunt. He insides are hot and slick and with the combination of his fingers pumping in and out, his other hand rubbing at his cocklette, and his flickering tongue, he brings the omega to orgasm.

He lets out a loud moan that quickly turns uncomfortable. His cunt is trying to clench down on Peter’s fingers, trying to feel for a knot that’s not there and it’s causing him distress.

Peter sits up, grins at the boy beneath him and wipes his face on his shirt. Feeling some pity for him, he adds a third finger to the cunt he’s still fucking with his hand. He thrusts them in and out for a while, but it doesn’t seem to be helping much. Peter knew it wouldn’t. The omega begs for more.

“More? My fingers are already inside you. What more do you need?”

“I – I don’t know. It’s – it’s not enough!” he pants. “I feel empty… So empty. Alpha, I need more!”

Peter places his other hand on the boy’s stomach and asks, “Empty? Where do you feel empty?”

He directs Peter’s hand down to where his fingers are still thrusting inside. “Here. Inside here.”

Peter guides two of the omega’s fingers inside his cunt alongside two of Peter’s fingers to feel the contracting walls. He guides those fingers around in searching motions. “Do you feel that, sweetheart? Feel the way your cunt squeezes? It’s your body’s way of telling you it needs a knot. That it’s trying to - needs to milk a knot so you can be bred full of cum. Only a knot can make that empty feeling go away.” He pauses a moment before asking, “Tell me, sweet boy, are you on birth control?”

He shakes his head.

The alpha gives him a smile, pleased that he came today with the intention of being bred. Peter’s going to enjoy breeding him.

He pulls his fingers out, makes sure to scoop some of the abundant slick the boy is producing and slathers it on his dick.

“Don’t worry,” he tells him. “I’ll give you the knot you need.”

Peter moves them around so that the boy is bent in half and his legs are over Peter’s shoulders, all on display for Peter’s eyes. He looks so good, his thighs all wet, cunt peeking out from the hole in his soaked panties, face red and tears in the corner of his eyes. He pushes his groin against the boy, sliding his cock up and down through the folds of his cunt.

In a moment of compassion for the distressed omega, he leans down to lick the corners of his eyes to catch his tears. He kisses his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. Peter’s blue eyes gazes into the omega’s amber and he says, “I’ll take care of you, omega.”

Those words seem to register in his brain because his begging decreases in volume, understanding that this alpha is going to help him. That he’s going to get rid of the horrible empty feeling deep inside of him. The boy’s hands are trying to find purchase on the chair, anything he can find to ground himself before the alpha grabs both of them, pulling then up over his head. His fingers grip tightly at the edge of the chair, instinctively knowing he shouldn’t move them.

Peter leans back, making sure they can both see his cock, the flushed head, the vein on the underside, and loose skin of his knot. Makes sure the boy can see and feel the moment he pushes the tip of his cock inside his cunt. He teases him a bit, lightly pushing in and out, watching that hole stretch over the head of his cock before he pulls out.

Peter is surprised when the legs on his shoulders squeezes down hard, trying to yank him down, almost causing him to fall and push his dick in.

“Naughty boy. Stop that. I’ll give you my cock when I think you’re ready.”

Chastised, the boy eases up on the pressure and begs him, “Please, Alpha. I need your knot!”

Peter teases him a little longer with the head of his cock before conceding, “You beg so nicely, pretty omega. Alright then, it’s your first time after all. This cunt desperately needs a cock.”

The alpha makes sure the boy is still folded over enough that he can see Peter’s cock slowly pushing in. The omega’s entrance stretches over the head of his cock, over his thick girth. He’s so tight, but the slide in is easy, his passage soaked with an abundance of slick. Peter meant to feed him his cock a little more slowly than this, but he ends up pushing steadily all the way in, until he can push in no more, groin pressed flushed against him. He grinds in a bit, letting the omega adjust to his size, cunt convulsing around the unfamiliar intrusion.

Omegas were made for this, so Peter doesn’t wait before he pulls all the way out, watching that hole close after him. After he’s through with him, that hole will be gaping and leaking cum. He pushes back in and pulls all the way out a few more times, enjoying the way the hole opens and closes, ignoring the omega’s cries for more until Peter feels like granting more.

He continues this for a few more minutes until the omega’s eyes are leaking tears of frustration. When he pulls out this time, he doesn’t completely leave before fucking back in. His pace is steady, still gentle because the boy is inexperienced. He’s flexible enough that Peter tries fucking him at an angle where the omega can still see his own cunt swallowing Peter’s cock. Maybe he should seek out virgins more often. This one cries so prettily.

The wet fabric of the panties are starting to get in the way. They’re barely hanging on anyways, almost just strings of fabric now, so Peter tears them off and throws them to the side. He briefly considered stuffing them in the boy’s mouth, but didn’t want to muffle those cries. Peter gropes at bare ass cheeks, spreads them out to see more of that hole swallowing his cock.

Peter rubs one of the omega’s nipples and leans down to suckle on the other. He sucks hard, like he’s trying get them to produce milk (he can’t, not until he’s pregnant) and leaving behind bruised skin. He nips his way up across bare skin to the boy’s shoulder tracing moles and pale skin, breathing in the scent of fertile omega. He doesn’t usually leave marks on omegas, but he wants the boy to remember the alpha who took his virginity, at least until they fade away. He sucks a row of hickeys on his collar bone, up his neck, across where the Claiming Bite would go, higher, and then under his chin, where they can’t be hidden by a turtleneck.

The boy doesn’t mind. He hangs on for dear life, high off the pleasure the alpha’s cock is giving him.

The alpha pulls his head back to admire his work for a moment before starting another string of hickeys on the other side of his neck.

Peter speeds up his hips, thrusting faster and with a bit more force. The boy is trying to push back against him, eager for more, moaning ‘ _ah, ah, ah_ ’s, breath hitching with every inward thrust. The skin slapping skin of their union is audible alongside his moans. Peter can get addicted to those sounds.

Out of the corner of his eye, the couple Peter was watching an hour ago are now fully awake, the alpha fucking his omega brutally, both of their eyes on Peter and his omega.

Feeling his own knot starting to form, Peter fucks into the omega harder, pressing down on him so that his cocklette is rubbing against Peter’s stomach. At the spur of the moment, he brings his mouth down onto the omega’s lips, slipping his tongue into his open month and greedily swallowing each moan of pleasure. The omega tries to kiss back, doesn’t know what to do with his tongue, but Peter doesn’t care and just keeps licking into his mouth.

Peter pushes in his cock, grinds, and his knot expands the omega’s cunt wide, wider still. The omega has never had a knot before, especially one as large as his. He’s so tight, Peter comes what he thinks is the hardest he has ever come before, ever since he was old enough to start breeding omegas, stars exploding behind his tightly clenched eyes. When he opens them, the omega below him seems to be orgasming so strong, his scream so long, his lungs have no air, and he turns silent, mouth hanging open in pleasure. The alpha’s cock is enveloped in a tight rippling grip, trying to milk his large knot, and Peter jerks harshly as he comes again.

They breathe heavily into each other’s mouths and gaze at each other with barely open eyes. Catching his breath, Peter rocks his hips, swiveling his knot in that hot clenching hole. He comes in him again, and again, and again, hips jerking each time until his knot softens about fifteen minutes later. The omega is dazed, cum drunk, and only protests a little when the alpha pulls out.

Peter was right. That cunt is now gaping and some of his cum is trying to escape. He pulls up the boy’s hips again, letting the omega see the way his own cunt is winking. There’s a large puddle of slick from their fucking beneath him. Peter pushes his cock back in to prevent any leakage.

He reaches out to his water bottle and brings it up the boy’s lips, encouraging him to drink the rest. The attendants are observant, quickly providing him with more water and straws.

Minutes pass until awareness comes back to the omega’s eyes. He shifts his hips and he makes a content noise when he feels the alpha is still within him.

But when Peter slips out and moves to stand up, the boy grabs at him in complaint.

“Alpha, I’m not – I don’t want to feel empty.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving. I know you’re still hungry for my cock,” Peter says. He still has his shirt on and it’s covered in omega slick, so he takes it off. Peter knows what he looks like. His shoulders are broad, chest and abs clearly defined with muscles. His arms are strong, veiny, with thick fingers. Traits that are very attractive to omegas. This particular omega isn’t immune and Peter puffs his chest up a little, taking in the omega’s dilated eyes that are glued to his large cock.

He picks up the boy before settling himself down on the chair, ignoring the puddle of slick, and arranging him so that they are face to face. Without preamble, Peter drops the omega over him, sliding home in one smooth motion. The boy moans in surprise at the sudden intrusion, his arms coming up to brace himself on Peter’s shoulders.

“There you go, sweetheart. Ride my cock and work for my knot.” Peter leans back in the chair.

The omega seems unsure of himself, so Peter puts his hands on his hips and briefly guides him in small up and down motions until he gets it. The omega adjusts his knees a bit before carefully rising up off his cock and dropping back down, making sure that it doesn’t leave him. Peter doesn’t help him and watches the place where they are joined. The omega is leaking cum without a knot to plug him up. It drips down Peter's cock onto his crotch, his balls, and then the lounge they are on. Peter appeases his disappointment at the lost cum by telling himself he’ll add more back.

The boy’s movements become surer with each bounce on his cock. He’s chasing after his own pleasure, trying to aim for a particular spot that causes him to shudder and his walls to ripple across Peter’s cock. Using the alpha like he’s just a tool for the boy’s own pleasure. Peter decides to help him along by rubbing his finger across his stretched rim and playing with his cocklette. The boy wails and slams down, his body shuddering in orgasm. It takes Peter a lot of effort to hold back his knot from forming.

The boy is swiveling his hips, coming down from his orgasm, when he notices that Peter hasn’t knotted him yet and frowns.

“If you want my knot, you’ll need to work for it, sweetheart. You were made for this. Use your cunt to milk me. Clench those muscles.”

Peter holds the boy in place, prompting him to only use his pelvic muscles. While an omega’s cunt automatically contracts to milk knots, Peter likes to teach his virgins how to milk with purpose. The brunette’s brow is furrowing as he concentrates on clenching and releasing. Peter’s fingers dig into his hips, leaving bruises as he tries not to thrust, to hold back his knot against the pleasure that zings up spine, down to his toes, in his balls.

Unfortunately, Peter can’t hold back for very long. The quick learner that he is, it only takes the boy minutes to gain expert control of his pelvic muscles, gripping, rolling, and contracting his cunt rhythmically on his cock. It has taken other omegas longer to gain control, sometimes not even able to encourage his knot, that they cry in distress and Peter has to give in and just give it to them.

Peter’s knot grows, locked and deliciously cradled inside, and he comes hard again. If this is how he orgasms every time he fucks this omega, Peter thinks he’ll be ruined for anyone else. He’ll have see if the boy will be willing to meet up with him for future matings. This omega milks him so good and Peter wants to see his stomach large, filled with his seed and his pups.

Peter thinks about letting his knot deflate, already done with the most important lessons, moving on to explore other areas of the park. He thinks about letting the boy go to be picked up and fucked and bred by another alpha and thinks he’s not quite done. There’s more to teach him after all. For the time being, he’s not ready to let him go. He wants to breed this omega, wants to make sure this omega’s first litter is his.

He picks up the omega in his lap, being careful to make sure they don’t detach. He stumbles a little when the omega milks another load of cum from his cock, before flipping them until the omega is beneath him on the lounge chair.

The imperative to make sure this omega is pregnant takes over the alpha’s mind. He wants to make sure he’s been bred and what better way to do that than to feed his cunt as much cum as possible, keeping him plugged up with the alpha's knot so none of it escapes.

And so, Peter ruts into his omega, grinding his knot against his insides, hot and moist with Peter’s cum, making the boy orgasm again. Peter’s balls tighten and he dumps another load of cum into the cunt, stirring it, making it froth around his knot. Eight minutes later, with Peter still rutting into the omega, he comes from Peter fondling his cocklette. Another eleven minutes, from his nipples. Five minutes later, from his fingers in his ass rubbing against the boy’s prostate. Seeing the effectiveness of that, the alpha keeps his fingers pressed against it, moving his fingers back and forth across that bundle of nerves, alternating between nipples, cocklette, and ass.

His omega has been fucked into a near constant orgasmic state. He is so responsive, so oversensitive, that every movement of Peter’s cock causes him to shiver from the inside out in an almost, not quite orgasm, his cunt milking the cock inside him on overdrive. This state is constant enough that his omega is steadily pumping out the necessary chemosignals to keep him hard for almost two and a half hours. A new record for him.

The boy’s voice becomes hoarse from his cries. He has gone almost non-vocal, only letting out breathless huffs and high pitch whines. Besides the squelch of Peter’s cock rocking against an overfull cunt, the only other sounds are of the appreciative murmurs of their growing audience and Peter’s grunts and sweet nothings.

_Beautiful._

_Gorgeous._

_Oma, you smell delicious covered in my cum._

_Take it, take my knot. You need it. It’s all for you, sweetheart._

_You’re doing so good, taking my knot so well._

_You’re so ripe, so fertile. I’ll breed you, make sure it takes._

_Your cunt is so sweet, sweet boy._

_I’ll keep you full of my cum. Put a litter in you. Make sure you’re always full of my cum and my pups. You’ll never be empty again._

Peter has had to call a staff member over a few times, to ask for juice to keep their energy up and stay hydrated. He had to force the omega to drink, using straws to drip them down his throat or with Peter’s lips and tongue.

At the forty minute mark, the omega went almost catatonic and limp with pleasure, leaving Peter to adjust his limbs as he pleased.

At one point, Peter twisted his body on his cock so they were chest to back. This let him hold his omega’s knees open, bouncing him as much as he could on his cock while still knotted. He then laid him down, prostrated ass up, letting gravity help pull his cum deeper into his body.

The alpha lost track of how many times he has come.

When Peter’s knees got sore, an attendant managed to rustle up a breeding bench for him. He turned him on his cock again to lay his omega upon it, upper body sloped down, cunt at waist height, legs in stirrups, allowing the alpha to stand and to stimulate the boy’s lower abdomen full of his cum.

It’s this position that they end their knotting session in.

While he could go longer, wanted to, Peter only stops because evening has approached and the wind is getting brisk despite how the fire pit is now roaring and the heat lamps have been turned on. The park is open 24/7, but Peter prefers the warmth of his home. The crowd that has gathered at the veranda starts to disperse when they see him pull out.

A few alphas praise his stamina and eye his omega appreciatively, much to his annoyance. Some of the omegas pout in envy, trying to entice him over. One omega actually gifts him a plug, smaller than his knot, that was purchased from a vending machine and thanks him for the show.

The plug is swiftly inserted.

Even though he’s exhausted and full of cum and plugged up, his omega clings to Peter’s arm, trying to direct his fingers down into his cunt. Instead, he adjusts the bench higher, still angled, crawls over him and lets the boy suckle his cock and balls, licking up the mixture of his alpha’s cum and the omega’s slick, while Peter finishes speaking to those who stayed to talk to him.

His omega is an absolute mess.

His upper body is covered in bruises Peter has sucked into his skin. His hair is matted down and his body splattered in sweat and cum at various states of drying, smeared by Peter rubbing the cum that escaped his knot all over his omega. The lower half of his body is absolutely covered and his cum is trying to seep out of the omega’s cunt around the plug.

Peter is very proud of himself. He’s especially proud of the visible bump on the boy’s lower abdomen. With that much cum, his omega should be pregnant.

If not, Peter has already made the executive decision to bring him home, where he’ll continue breeding him, keep adding more cum into his cunt, not letting him go without cock until they can confirm his pregnancy, starting the moment they get past the threshold of his penthouse. At some point, maybe the boy will be aware enough to tell Peter his name.

He makes sure to order a breeding bench for express delivery in the next two hours.

Peter is eager to continue with his plans, so he swiftly makes his way out of the park, boy cradled against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are mistakes or if I'm missing any major tags. I do have "choose not to use archive warnings" tagged. I'll get around to fixing it... eventually.
> 
> I spent too much time waffling between "cum" and "come".
> 
> I might expand upon this universe sometime in the unknown future, but for now, this is it. I'm more of a reader than a writer so don't expect anything any time soon.


End file.
